A Slice of Life
by DarkkAngelll
Summary: That's life for you - one day you're hopelessly in love, the next, you're heartbroken. And the next, insanely jealous. Mostly RobStar, with a few others.
1. Chapter 1: What's wrong with me?

**A/N: I love people who know every detail of an anime :D  
>If you guys can still remember what the common room looks like, or what the hall with all the bedrooms looks like, then you, good sir (or madam - whatever), are AWESOME.<br>DISCLAIMER: I own a pair of socks, sure. But not Teen Titans - that belongs to DC Comics and the Warner Brothers. [Although I constantly wish I _did_ own the anime.] **

* * *

><p>Sometimes Starfire would sit in her room, thinking about all the 'what ifs' in life.<p>

_What if_ there was a limit to the sky?

_What if_ the grass was blue, not green?

_What if_ her friends were enemies? _What if_ she was alone in the universe?

_What if_ Robin left her?

Every time, after each of her 'what ifs' led her to _that_, she'd just laugh it off. After all, that was impossible. On Tamaran, the three words were sacred. You couldn't just leave someone after saying those hallowed words.

But what she was forgetting, was that she was on Earth right now. And she still has a lot to learn about earthlings.

The day was fine; the sky was clear. The wind rustled the leaves on trees, and birds flew around, freely soaring through the puffy, white clouds. It was a beautiful day. Perfect.

Starfire went out of her room, and into the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were obsessively playing the latest video game. Starfire couldn't quite remember what they called it. _Trackin_, was it? Raven stalked around, reading a book.

Robin walked up to Starfire. "Good morning, Star," he said, a small smile on his face.

"A most pleasant morning to you, Robin!" squeaked Starfire, hugging Robin tight.

"I have to talk to you," Robin said, a stern look on his face. Was it just the lighting, or did it look more sad than strict?

"Talk to me here, then."

Beast Boy was jumping up and down on the couch, whining about Cyborg running cheat codes through his bionic arm, while the metal man was laughing in victory.

"Too noisy," Robin grumbled, leading the princess to his room by the arm.

When the doors slid back to close, Robin kneeled in front of Starfire, who was sitting warily on his bed.

"Starfire," he began, adjusting the collar of his shirt. Robin cleared his throat. "I love you, you know? I love you more than anyone else ever could possibly understand. I love you more than I love my _life_. Even I don't know the boundary of my love for you."

Starfire nodded slowly, suddenly finding herself aware of impending disaster. The hardest kind to prepare for - the kind where you don't know exactly _ what _will happen. All you know is it will.

"But, I feel that I haven't been able to move alone..."

It was happening. Her greatest fear. She closed her eyes, fighting tears. All this time, it was a 'what if', something to be dismissed as a crude joke. It felt as impossible as the earth turning into a cloud of dust, as impossible as the moon turning into a wedge of cheese. All this time, she thought it was out of the question. But what Starfire had yet to learn, was that 'what ifs' are still not definite - very questionable, not solid, but still imaginable.

Starfire was unable to hear anything. All she could register was visual - Robin's sad expression, his tentativeness with whatever he was talking about. He squeezed her hand, staring at her eyes tellingly. Sapphire met emerald. During the whole conversation, only one string of words registered in Starfire's head.

"Star, I think we should break up."

Those were the last - and only - words she heard before rushing out the door, frantic.

Raven sensed Starfire's presence. Raven coolly assessed this, and expected Starfire to be making her way to the kitchen for a snack, or making her way to the elevator for another date with Robin. She felt Starfire hovering over her. Finally, Raven looked up.

"Starfire, you're blocking my l-"

Raven could hit herself for not feeling the difference in her friend's aura. She wanted to punch herself so many times for not reacting sooner. Starfire was crying; breaking down in front of her.

"Please, Raven...please, tell me..." Starfire was losing it. She was blubbering at this point, Raven assumed. She wasn't sure how she should tackle this. The half-demon found herself pitying Starfire, and experiencing an impulse to pat her best friend on the head.

The princess abruptly grabbed Raven by the shoulders and looked desperately into her eyes.

"Please, friend Raven, what..." Raven closed her eyes, trying to make a quick list of all possible scenarios. And when Starfire popped the question, Raven had no answer.

"W-what is wrong with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that? Liked it? Did you get the idea? I love romantic Robin, but I also love watching him suffer (oops, spoiler) - and I also enjoy splitting happy couples up and then getting them back together again. Yeah, I'm crazy like that. Please excuse me as I ramble on and on in the corner of my room.**

**But don't let that stop you - please REVIEW! (•u•)~**


	2. Chapter 2: Setting up camp

**A/N: Time to reply to some reviews. (thanks, also, to those who read this but didn't review. I'd much rather if you reviewed, tho - they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3) So, here goes:  
><strong>

**Nightshade08 - Yeah, I enjoyed writing Raven's reaction xD  
>El pajaro de Fuego - In a few chapters, I might creep in Robin's mind to see why he broke up with Star. *evil grin*<br>Fang-delight - Why, thank you! ^-^  
>Millepedes R Awesome - Yeaaaaaah, I love seeing that too. *raises hand for a high-five*<strong>

***cough* Okay, now that that's over with, on with the story, then!  
>DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans is not mine. Teen Titans is not mine. Teen Titans is not mine. Te-okay, I think you get the point.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nothing's wrong with you. Nothing. It's <em>him<em> who's got it all wrong, believe me."

"On my planet, 'I love you' is a sacred phrase."

"Note that we are not on your planet. We're on earth, with a bunch of idiots and heartbreakers."

"But what happens if I love him back? I mean, he was so romantic, so sweet..."

Bumblebee sighed and put her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Try to remember this: boys are like candy. Candy is sweet, but it's packaged in plastic."

Starfire looked utterly defeated. Bumblebee couldn't help but pity her. Is that what happened to Raven? There was something about this girl...so vulnerable. You just wanted to pat her on the back, cuddle her, tell her everything will be okay. But how could it be, when they were dealing with a man who has been trained all his life in deceit?

Bumblebee heaved a sigh and smiled at Starfire. "Look, I'll take care of this. Just get ready."

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone!" called out Bumblebee, clapping her hands to command attention. "Are your bags packed? Ready for our week-long camp-out?"<p>

Everyone nodded tentatively, glancing at each other, and feeling their pockets every once in a while.

As they went on their way, traversing the scenic woods, partners and groups were formed. Those who were lucky in love stayed together, while the rest moved as a pack. Starfire sighed longingly as she watched Kid Flash making Jinx laugh. She stared pensively at Bumblebee and Herald's close companionship. Instinctively, she looked for Robin.

Robin stood alone in front of the hikers, cold and impersonal, all business, maintaining a 'fearless leader' facade. The lone wolf. Starfire snorted. _Yes; he is the wolf that is alone. No friends, no love._

When they reached the camping site, no words could put it to justice. The lake in the middle of the site became a focal point. It glistened in the early morning sunshine. The grass was a healthy green. A forest of trees surrounded them.

Beast Boy started racking his brains for appropriate words. Magnificent came up. _Too formal_, the changeling thought. Glorious, perhaps? _That's Star's role_. Awesome, then. _It doesn't do the whole thing justice!_, he thought in dismay, doing a quick 360-degree spin to emphasize his point.

Raven shook her head in disappointment. "To think, I'm dating a twelve-year old who argues with himself."

Beast Boy chased after Raven. "B-but, babe-Rae-!"

The demon has been awaken. She let out a burst of black energy, hoisting her _boyfriend_ up in the air, leaving him comically trying to make the force release him. "Never. Ever. Call me. Rae. Ever," she said, abruptly breaking the force, Beast Boy falling from a considerably high point in the air.

When he fell down, he had a mouthful of grass. Spitting it out, Cyborg was laughing hysterically. "Cheer up dude," he said with a cheeky grin, wiping away his tears. "I thought you liked the stuff."

* * *

><p>Everyone got to work as soon as everything was taken care of - Pantha and Red Star scoured the woods for any potential danger. Aqualad navigated the waters and eventually deemed it safe to swim in - and drink, as Beast Boy shifted into an elephant form, storing water for everyone.<p>

Jinx and Raven helped each other set up the sleeping tents; one for the girls, one for the boys. Mas y Menos raced around the camp, collecting berries and nuts as extra provisions. Cyborg got to work, slicing up firewood and gathering rocks and dry grass for the campfire.

Once everything was settled - all the tents set up, the fire got going, the food was placed in the proper place, everyone started doing their own thing. The guys were screaming something about a rough, manly, no-hands barred game of volleyball. The girls simply rolled their eyes and went into their tent.

Sleeping bags were readied. Pantha took her place near the entrance to guard the girls from any of those nasty creatures known as 'male'.

Bumblebee zipped up the tent and giggled. "I think it's time for a little of that girl talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mmm, girl talk. How I love thee. Watch out for that in the next chapter ;3  
>How'd you like that little BBRae action? They make such a cute couple ^^;<strong>  
><strong>Reviews, <em>por favor<em>? *dances in a Mexican hat***  
><strong>Sorry, wrong country. *hides in corner in <em>shaaaame<em>.* (see how I stretched that last word?)**


	3. Chapter 3: A little girl talk

**A/N: Thanks for all your support, guys! I'm on a roll today. Chapter 3, coming right at ya!** **But not before I reply to someone's review! Okay, here goes.**

**El pajaro de Fuego - Oh, yeah. Don't ever trust me when I say everything will be alright. Something's going to go horribly wrong. *cackle* Yeah, that would be totally awkward, seeing your ex, every single day...but I'm evil like that. Maybe I'll see what I can do, in a few chapters... :"3**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee leaned in on Jinx.<p>

"So, how's the Flash?"

Jinx turned ten different shades of red before answering a meek, "...he's good".

Argent slid up to Raven. "And, how're you and BB?"

Raven nodded, looking back down to read. Argent threw a pillow. "That doesn't count as an answer," she said, laughing in between words. Raven smiled too. "We're fine, thanks."

Bumblebee shook her head. "There you have it," she said, pointing at Raven. "Blunt as always, Rae."

Kole grinned and turned to Starfire. "How's my favorite alien-human couple?"

Starfire looked grim. Bumblebee nudged Kole and shook her head. "Boy Blunder just broke up with her." Kole's face fell. "Oh...I-I see," she said, suddenly uncomfortable.

Pantha's eyes widened. "You say that that horrible creature broke precious heart of Koriand'r?" Pantha cracked her knuckles. "Trampling hearts, eh? Tell me. I will have fun, crushing his _head_," the wrestler said evilly.

Starfire shook her head in disagreement. "No, Pantha - thank you for the kind offer, though. I wish to solve this on my own."

Quiet nods; uncomfortable shifting. Deadly silence enveloped them.

"We should go swimming, or something. You know, to get your mind off of that _creature_," offered Raven. Everyone stared at her, aghast. "What?" she said in protest, looking up from the book she brought. "Can't I be the calm, reasonable one in the group?"

"No," muttered Argent. "Not if it involves love."

"Although a nice, long swim sounds good to me," said Kole quietly.

Bumblebee clapped, calling for attention. "It's settled then - everyone, let's change into our bathing suits! No one gets left behind - and especially not _you_, Star," she said, urging the Tamaranean to get up. "You _are_ the - pardon the expression - 'star' of our activity!"

* * *

><p>When the girls sashayed out of the tent, jaws dropped. Bumblebee looked stunning in a black and yellow bikini. Argent was gorgeous. Kole, even though she was still a little young, was old enough to turn heads. Jinx - there wasn't an appropriate word. And Starfire would knock them all dead when she went outside.<p>

The guys dropped the volleyball and rushed to the tent, muttering something about deciding to go swimming instead.

Princess Koriand'r was ready to go outside. She wanted so much to go out and have fun with her friends. She was just waiting for Raven to hurry up and get changed.

"Please, Raven - if I am going to go out there, my best friend ought to as well! We will be doing the walking cat!"

"Catwalk," Raven corrected absentmindedly, fixing her swimsuit. "Does it look okay?"

"Yes, you look the okay."

"Really?"

"Most definitely."

"Promise?"

"Beast Boy will do the drooling over it."

Raven snorted, heading out of the tent, arm in arm with Starfire. "No one asked."

"I did not need you to ask. I know," Starfire said with a little 'thumbs-up' sign.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy slid up to Raven, pecking her on the cheek. "You look-I-just...wow," he babbled. Raven kissed him on the cheek, blushing furiously afterwards. The changeling did a little victory dance. "This is why you are my girlfriend! My <em>adorable<em> girlfriend."

Raven shook her head in wonder. "Why am I dating you again?"

"You know you love me."

"I know. That's what's got me so confused," she said, stepping back and taking in the whole image that was Beast Boy to make her point.

Beast Boy could jump up into the air and scream in triumph, but he controlled himself, fearing that it would probably disturb the restful sleep of some birds or something. He really couldn't help it. He wanted to explode out of joy. Did Raven just admit that she loves him?

* * *

><p>Robin was...entranced. Starfire looked dazzling. Was it just him, or was Starfire...<em>perfect<em>? Curves in all the right places, tall, a pretty face, innocent, beautiful hair...or maybe it just looked like that ever since Tokyo. Robin caught himself staring. Why? Why was he just noticing now?

"I am such an idiot," he mourned to himself ruefully, head in his hands.

He couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to explain to anyone - and when he says 'anyone', he means _anyone_. That includes him. He couldn't tell why he broke up with her. It was too painful, anyway. It was better to keep quiet. It would destroy team dynamics.

He was becoming more and more like his father everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that? Robin goes Batman, the girls finally have their little talk, and a little more BBRae action. Hold on - more twists and turns to excite you, coming right up :D  
>Review, <em>vänligen<em>? (man, my language is getting stranger and stranger.)  
>Anyone have a guess as to what Robin's reason is as to why he broke up with our loveable Starfire? Heck, even I don't know. The story writes itself.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: The game of football

**A/N: I'm not dead! I'm back, baby! And I bear a new chapter! It's a wonder how I managed to finish this chapter with everything else going on. I've found a new inspiration, and I'd better milk it for all it's worth, 'cause I've got a feeling it's not going to be staying for long. I'm SO SORRY that it took me practically two months to update this.**

**Humongous thanks to Michelle Anders, Titan17Gamble, DarkMouzyRulesAll, Concolor44, Golden Phoenix, AmandaLee31, FrivolousFlare (omigosh, you reviewed my story O^O -is reduced to a blubbering pile of fangirl-), Nightshade08, teentitansluver, El Pajaro de Fuego, and LoreRobStar, for reviewing chapter 3! Love you guys! :D  
><strong>

**Er, anyway, on with the chapter.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>"Yo! Rob!"<p>

Robin looked down from his perch, and his eyes met those of Cyborg's.

"You're done swimming?" Robin asked impersonally.

Kid Flash shook his head. "We've decided to go play some good old football instead."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Passing up the chance to suck it up with the girls for _football_?"

Hot Spot grinned sheepishly. "It didn't hurt that a couple of girls chased us off for being, uh, teenage boys."

"Get your ass off that rock and _let's go kick us some butt!_" he called, tossing a football into the air.

Reluctantly, Robin climbed back down onto the clearing, and onto the beach.

"Team captains are Robin and Cyborg!" Beast Boy announced, blowing on his whistle to command attention.

He nodded at Robin, then at Cyborg, a grin on his face. "Choose your teams, men."

"Kid Flash," Robin said, a smug look on his face.

"Hot Spot," Cyborg said, sticking his tongue out defiantly.

"Herald."

"Gnarrk."

"Speedy."

"Aqualad."

"Jericho."

"Wildebeest."

"Mas y Menos."

"Dude! That's cheating!" Cyborg cried. "Those are two people!"

"Who act as one," Robin grinned.

Cyborg muttered something under his breath, before fixing his gaze on the remaining Titans.

"Bushido," he called out.

"Lightning."

"Thunder."

"Killowat."

"Red Star."

"7 people for each team," Beast Boy mumbled, taking a mental note. "Five minutes to make a strategy, dudes."

* * *

><p>The Titans formed two groups, huddling close to each other.<p>

"Kid Flash, you'll be our quarterback."

The speedster nodded in acknowledgement.

"Herald and Jericho - you guys play defense."

"Speedy, you, Killowat, and Lightning are the fullbacks."

Robin nodded at Mas and Menos. "We'll play offense."

"_Lo conseguimos_." they said, glancing at each other.

* * *

><p>"Dudes - Wildebeest, you and Red Star are the fullbacks."<p>

Wildebeest grunted, nodding his head. Red Star just grinned.

"Okay," Cyborg rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out the best way to organize the team. "Gnarrk, you and Aqualad are the defense."

"Gnarrk," the caveman said, glancing at Aqualad.

"Gotcha," the boy said, giving a thumbs-up sign.

"Hot Spot, you're our quarterback."

The pyrokinetic looked hesitant. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, imploring him to speak.

"Alright," Hot Spot agreed, still looking uncomfortable.

"Good. Now, Bushido, you and I are the offense."

In true Japanese style, Bushido bowed with his hands together. "I shall do my best."

"Now, _let's play us some ball!_" Cyborg roared, tossing the football to Beast Boy, who was standing in the middle of the two teams.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure everyone is familiar with football."<p>

Gnarrk raised his hand.

"Uh," Beast Boy looked deep in thought, pondering how to explain to Gnarrk the wonder that was football. "Yo! Cy! Explain to Gnarrk over there, will 'ya?"

"Gnarrk," Cyborg began, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let _anyone_ get past you. Got it?"

Gnarrk nodded his head, although he looked like he didn't really get it.

Beast Boy blew into his whistle. "Have you decided who kicks first?"

Robin stepped forward and met Cyborg's steely gaze. He reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a metal coin.

"Your call," Cyborg said.

"Heads," Robin decided.

He handed it to Beast Boy, and the changeling tossed it in the air, all Titans watching the coin with awe.

Robin grinned, while Cyborg looked sour. "Heads!"

"Cyborg's team will kick first. We'll receive."

The teams assumed their positions, and Beast Boy walked over to the center to place the ball.

He blew on his whistle, and Cyborg passed the ball through his legs directly to Hot Spot.

Hot Spot started running, and both leaders roared a battle cry.

Herald and Jericho scattered themselves, Herald positioning himself to cut Hot Spot off.

"Sorry, buddy," he muttered under his breath before lunging at Hot Spot. Hot Spot, sensing a threat, launched the ball into the air, intending the pass to be received by Red Star.

Red Star was immediately covered by Robin and Speedy. The three Titans started reaching for the ball, Speedy catching it, while Cyborg rushed to pounce on Speedy.

He and Bushido were on the same wavelengths, both Titans running to the fullback.

Unfortunately, Speedy was not as speedy as his moniker promised. He fumbled the ball, writhing in pain from being tackled by two considerably heavy Titans.

Beast Boy blew on his whistle. "Fumbled ball is out of bounds!"

"_What_!" Cyborg bellowed, aghast. Robin sighed in relief, knowing that the ball would still be in his team's possession.

"Time out," Robin called, making a 'T' sign with his hands.

Beast Boy blew on his whistle once more. "Time out!"

* * *

><p>Raven floated over to Beast Boy, still dripping wet from their short swim.<p>

"Nice job...uh, refereeing," she commended, blushing afterwards. _Refereeing?_ she mocked in her mind. _Where did that come from? Real smooth, Raven._

But Beast Boy seemed to be none the wiser."Thanks, Rae!" Raven cocked an eyebrow. "-ven," he added quickly, delivering nervous laughter.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Nice job, Kid Flash."<p>

Kid Flash looked up with a grin to see his smiling girlfriend. He kissed her on the cheek. "You'll get to see me in action in the second half!"

"Okay..." she replied, clearly uninterested in football.

"You should have seen Herald in action, tackling Hot Spot! Too bad Hot Spot managed to pass the ball. But Speedy! If only he didn't drop the ball out of bounds..."

"So, do you want to take a swim?" she offered, desperate to change the topic.

It was only then that Kid Flash saw his girlfriend fully. His eyes widened, taking in the sight. His brain was still processing. Jinx. Bikini. Wow. "You don't have to ask me twice, babe."

"Don't call me 'babe'," she snapped.

* * *

><p>"Nice throw, love," Argent called out, pecking Hot Spot on the cheek.<p>

"I could've done better," Hot Spot amended, looking grim.

"Oh, lighten up!" Argent cried, grinning. "Let's go swimming! Get into your togs, and let's hop into the lake! The water's fine."

"Okay," he replied, cheering up a little.

* * *

><p>"Great game, Sparky!"<p>

"It's not done yet, Bee," Cyborg replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh." Bumblebee said, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"So...could you explain football to me?"

"I'd be glad to. Now, you see, when the quarterback - the guy who takes the football, starts running, that's when the game starts."

Bumblebee nodded, soaking up the information.

* * *

><p>"A most glorious game!" Starfire chirped, floating in Robin's direction.<p>

"Thanks, Star. I-"

He was cut short when Starfire floated past him and to Speedy.

"Yeah, Star. Too bad that I fumbled the ball," he said a little grimly.

"It is most unfortunate," she said, her expression turning concerned. "Were you hurt?"

Speedy shook his head. "Only my pride hurts, Star." he added with a grin.

Starfire giggled, and Speedy proceeded to explain football to her.

Robin shook his head, trying to shake away all thoughts of jealousy.

_She's not yours anymore._

_She can spend time with other guys now._

_She's not yours, she's not yours, she's not yours_.

Robin scratched the back of his head, watching Starfire cozy up to Speedy.

_Damn it, I want her back_.

"Hey, Starfire!" he called out. The princess turned and glared. "Yes, _Robin_?" she asked coldly.

_Brrr_.

"Want me to teach you? I can show you how."

Starfire squared her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly. "I do believe that Speedy has offered me first. It would be rude of me to _leave him _while he is teaching me, is it not?"

"No, I guess not." Robin grumbled.

Speedy and Starfire crouched, facing each other, the ball in the middle.

They stared at each other, eye to eye.

"You have pretty eyes," Speedy said absently.

"I beg your pardon?" Starfire asked, giggling.

"Uh, wait, no - forget I ever said anything, I didn't say anything, nosiree, I said nothing-"

"It's alright, Speedy." Starfire said gently, cutting Speedy off. "I thank you. It is a compliment, yes?"

"Yes."

Robin seethed, watching with horror the scene that was unfolding.

"Do you wanna go swimming, Star?" Speedy asked casually.

"Oh, yes!" Starfire exclaimed. Speedy stood there, entranced, as Starfire took off her cover-up shirt simply in front of him.

Robin, eye twitching, also stood there watching. "Fuck my life."

"Come, Speedy," Starfire purred, gesturing to the lake. "Let us 'take the dip'!"

"Coming," the archer called out, turning to talk to Robin.

"_This_ is the girl you left?" he hissed into Robin's ear.

"Damn straight, that's the one," Robin replied weakly, his face paling.

"Always knew that you were retarded, dude, but, seriously?"

"Shut it. I don't want to hear any of it."

"Suit yourself."

Speedy ran to the lake, waving at the girls, while Robin assumed his position on the rock once more.

"Yo, Rob! Don't get too comfy, we've got a game to finish in ten!"

"Whatever," Robin murmured, cradling his head in his hands.

_How to get her back..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huh. Not bad. I hope I didn't screw up the football scene, I really don't get it. Based on what I understood, er, that's the fruit of my research. Football is a mystery to me...if anyone can explain, I shall be indebted to you forever. And you might even get a nice little sneak peak of chapter 5. ;D  
>So, was it okay?<br>**

**-sigh- Robin, Robin, Robin. I'm going to make it easy on him, and maybe add a bit of hormones here and there...don't worry, I can't write M stuff. This shall remain T with implied stuff. ;)  
><strong>

**Review, please?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A transition, light to dark

_A/N: It's official. The world is ending. We have update._

_Sorry this one took so long! And it's kind of short... -hangs head in shame-  
>The next chapter should be up either later or tomorrow.<em>

_DISCLAIMER: Now, if I owned the Teen Titans - oh, wait, nevermind. I don't, and I won't, anyway._

* * *

><p>"Don't you think that sunsets are best away from civilization?"<p>

"Hell yes."

"I love Jump, but there's really nothing like nature at its finest."

"The colors are best viewed without countless buildings and skyscrapers blocking them."

Four girls basked in the retreating sunshine, lying down on the sand, side by side. Starfire wiggled her toes and let the cool ocean water wash over them. For once, she felt that all was right in the world.

"Ooh, we should take a picture!" Jinx exclaimed, sitting up.

"Now," Argent began, a mischievous smile on her face. "who do you think would be the lucky bloke who's going to take our picture?"

"Why don't you let Jericho do it?" Raven suggested, sitting up as well.

_You called?_ Jericho signed, grinning.

"My, that was fast service," Jinx teased, talking in Argent's kiwi accent.

"Don't knock the accent, love," Argent yelled, laughing as she smacked Jinx in the stomach.

Starfire bounced up on her feet. "I shall retrieve the camera!"

Jericho gave her a thumbs-up sign, sitting down on the sand and listening as the rest of the girls talked. Jinx and Argent, at least.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Starfire!" Kid Flash greeted, beaming at her. "You seen Jinxie?"<p>

Starfire smiled at him and jerked her thumb over her shoulder, indicating the sandy part of the clearing.

"Thanks a mil," Kid Flash said with a wink, before dashing off to meet Jinx. Starfire sighed wistfully.

"That could have been me..."

"What could have been you?"

Starfire tensed, involuntarily snapping her head up. "Oh, it is nothing, Beast Boy... just... memories..."

Beast Boy sighed and sat down on the grass, taking Starfire's hand, inviting her to sit with him. She looked at him for a moment, and she sat down shakily.

"Care to explain to Uncle Beast Boy?"

Starfire let out a short laugh. "It is really nothing; I was merely thinking about...events, passed by; all behind us now. There is no need to elaborate, please, I am alrigh-"

"You miss Rob, dontcha?" Beast Boy cut in, speaking bluntly.

Starfire sighed and nodded her head. "But he has moved on now; surely, he has no more feelings for me."

Beast Boy shook his head fervently. "Why don't you give him a chance, Star? You're a nice girl. You don't deserve bad things to happen to you."

Starfire laughed ruefully; Beast Boy winced. Seeing Starfire like this... it was... creepy, to say the least.

"Nice? I am not the nice you speak of."

She stood up sharply and smiled at Beast Boy; a smile that looked more demonic than cheerful. "There is no such thing as nice. There is only _rutha_."

Beast Boy groaned inwardly. He said the word in his mind at the same time Starfire said it out loud.

Weak.

* * *

><p>"Here, friends." Starfire smiled at them, lacking her usual cheeriness. Much to her relief, no one seemed to pick up on it.<p>

Jericho smiled and took the camera from the alien.

The four girls huddled together, smiling bright smiles and creating all sorts of crazy poses. Even Raven let her guard down and decided to join in. Fortunately, there was not much to be destroyed or shattered, making it the slightest bit safer for her to indulge. Just a bit.

_All done,_ Jericho signed, smiling at them.

Starfire rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you very much," she whispered, letting go of the mute boy.

Jericho threw his head back and laughed mutely. _Anytime, Star._

"Are you five going to come back to camp or are you going to wait 'til you can't see past your noses?"

Bumblebee laughed as she stood on the higher part of their campsite, waving at the five Titans still on the sand.

"Wait a minute, will you?" Jinx called out, throwing a small pebble in mock annoyance and intentionally missing.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This one's pretty short... don't fret, my dear readers! I'll make sure the next chapter is longer..._

_In the meantime, review, please?_


End file.
